


Keep Me Warm

by Jazz_Emo



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Snowball Fight, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter Fluff and Shennanigans, in the case of VLD and She-Ra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazz_Emo/pseuds/Jazz_Emo
Summary: small ficlets featuring different ships from different fandoms





	Keep Me Warm

Catra loved the winter for two reasons, one reason being the hot chocolate, and the other, being able to throw snowballs at her girlfriend

it was 4:00 in the afternoon, meaning Adora would be getting home from work that day

Catra was dressed from head to toe in her winter gear(Adora never wanted her girlfriend to go outside with JUST a jacket, it was way too cold out)

she hid behind a mountain of snow, in her hand was a bunch of snow packed into a ball, waiting for it to be thrown

Adora’s car parked into the driveway, as she stepped out and started walking towards their shared home, Catra threw a snowball at her

Adora let out a dramatic gasp, rolling up a snowball and throwing it at Catra  
“Take that!”

Catra chuckled, throwing mounts of snow at her girlfriend  
“wanna fight, princess? lets fight-“

“oh it is ON-“

Adora built a mountain of snow for herself, failing to dodge Catra’s snowballs

they began throwing clumps of snow at eachother instead of snowballs

it began nearing towards dark, Catra tackled Adora to the ground, the two girls laughed

“C’mon” Adora said, getting up “its getting dark”

Catra smiled, taking her hand

“does this mean cuddles and hot chocolate?”

Adora smiled  
“of course it does”


End file.
